Questions
by Laraia
Summary: a few thoughts of a young kokiri child, who goes by the name of Saria...


Saria's thoughts

  
  


Saria stood on the bridge, looking down at the grass on the forest floor, but at the same time, looking at nothing. Her legs ached from standing in that position, but she didn't dare move, fearing that she might not get to see him one more time before he left. She stood up straight and looked into the sky, or what little of it she could see, and remembered the days when they would sit in the lost woods and talk about what it would be like to see more of it. She breathed in, through her teeth, which were set in a contented smile, to nobody in particular, but just for comfort. Her eyelids closed and she concentrated on where the light was hitting her face and warming her skin. It was a calm sensation, and she found it relaxing. She turned around so she could sit on the rope.'I wonder what he is doing right now . . . Come to think of it, I wonder what he will be doing in a few hours.' She asked herself. 'I wonder why he wants to leave, or maybe he doesn't want to leave at all. Could it be possible that somebody is forcing him out? No, that's silly, and he's too strong for somebody to force him out of the forest. The question is why? Why was he chosen? Why does he have to do it? Why was he in the forest to begin with? Why did I ever get attached to him? Why am I so worried? Just plain why? What could be so important? Will I ever know? Am I even part of this? Why can't he tell anyone?' she shook her head and moaned, then yelled for the winds to carry to any ears that cared to hear, if any cared at all, "Why am I so confused?!" Then it hit her, like a ton of bricks. She broke down wailing, sobbing her young heart out. She cried until she couldn't repel any more air from her lungs and breathed deeply, then uncontrollably, began to cry again. She sank to her knees, clutching her ribs so hard she thought they might crack. She was in pain, a terrible ache tore at her chest every time she heaved another sob. A shrill wind blew, and she shivered, regaining control of herself. Her body tingled, making her skin crawl. She was dreadfully cold, "What could be taking him so long?" she whispered. A hand gently reached down and wiped a tear away from her cheek, and handed her a cloth to dry her eyes. Startled, she looked up into the warm face of Link, her childhood friend. She smiled up at him and stood up, half wanting to throw herself into his arms and let everything go, to just simply cry her cares away. But she kept her composure, and stood with one hand on the rope rail, staring into his concerned eyes, though they were cheerful, and dancing. She flushed, realizing he was waiting for her to say something, and started looking around, fishing in her pockets from something, frantically. She nearly ripped the plain, tan ocarina from inside her pocket and thrust it forward, begging him to take it. He did, quietly, and looked at her longingly, he stared into her hopeful bloodshot eyes, filled to the brim with more tears, threatening to spill down her face. . He realized just what it was he was giving up on then, but it was too late. Saria ran into the village, tripped over the rock, muttering and frantically scrambled to her feet, her heart pounded in her ears as she scrambled up the wall and tore up the vines in the side of the cliff, and ran as fast as her legs would take her, sliding on the sharp turn to the reach the lost woods, and disappearing inside. She walked through the tunnel on her right, and, after a minute or so of watching the dancing skull kid playing his flute, and drinking in the beauty of the sunlight filtering in on the bushes around the wall, went through the next tunnel, to her left. She ran through the next two clearings, tripping over a stray branch of a bush in the corner, almost running smack into a boulder that was taller than she was, hurtled to her left and ran to the ladder in the side of the wall. She continued running, no matter how much she just wanted to sit down and let everything pass her by. across the first platform, across the second and third, nimbly she leapt. She dropped to her knees, very tired, and wanted to just let herself be swallowed up in darkness. After about ten seconds she crawled slowly up the first few steps, paused and then crawled up the next. When she was about halfway, she stood up and walked the rest of the way. She longed for the familiarity of the ocarina, clutching her hands to the collar of her shirt, clenching them around the ocarina she would never feel again. The wind swirled around her, welcoming her to the sacred clearing of the forest temple. she wobbly walked over to her favorite tree stump, and, being as small as she was, curled up on it, pulling her green sweater over her and fell asleep. Yet even then she cried at the loss of her true friend.


End file.
